Such hook-clippers, which are described in DE-A-3526822, have the disadvantage that in use, the thrust rod comes into direct contact with clipped away pieces of tissue or bone which are to be extracted by suction or with soiled flushing or vacuum extraction fluid, so that the spread of bacteria as well as inhibition of the vacuum extraction operation can occur, with undesirable results.